


Girlfriend?

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Tonks estava com uma ideia fixa na cabeça em relação ao seu companheiro da Ordem da Fênix, Remus Lupin, mas uma conversa com o seu primo de segundo grau, Sirius Black, pode ajudá-la a esclarecer as suas dúvidas.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	Girlfriend?

Tonks não tinha tirado uma nota muito boa em "Vigilância e Rastreamento" durante a sua época na Academia dos Aurores.

Ela e qualquer pessoa em um raio de 10 quilômetros podia ver o porquê.

— Está tudo bem aí?

Para o seu alívio, foi Sirius quem a flagrou, enquanto ela tentava discretamente observar a interação de Remus com uma das suas colegas da Ordem da Fênix, Héstia Jones.

— Eu caí — ela disse, aceitando a mão que ele estendeu para ajudá-la a levantar do chão.

— É, eu percebi — ele sorriu.

Sirius era charmoso.

Talvez por esse motivo Remus achasse que ela estava afim dele.

Olhou novamente por cima dos ombros, ainda de costas para a dupla, mas não conseguiu mais vê-los. Eles deviam ter afastado-se para continuar a sua conversa, ou ido cada um fazer o que devia para a Ordem.

— Estava espiando-os? — Sirius a acusou, entrando no cômodo à sua frente.

— O quê? — Tonks fingiu-se de ofendida, seguindo-o — Eu não estava!

Ela cruzou as pernas para deslizar casualmente para as pernas do sofá, mas foi menos graciosa do que tinha imaginado na sua cabeça. Pelo menos ela não tinha voltado a escorregar até o chão, que era o seu amigo mais íntimo desde sempre.

Sirius abriu a cristaleira para tirar duas taças e foi até a adega, que guardava todos os vinhos da Mansão Black — que tinha um nome muito latino e comprido para Tonks conseguir decorar ou ter paciência para dizer toda vez que se referisse àquela casa sombria. Encheu as taças com uma habilidade que a prima de segundo grau nunca teria em sua vida inteira, e então entregou uma das taças a ela.

Tonks aceitou, rapidamente segurando o cristal com as duas mãos. Não é como se Sirius fosse se incomodar se ela quebrasse as louças de sua querida mãe ou manchasse o carpete de vinho, mas ela preferia não acordar o quadro de Walburga Black — ou dar uma aparência pior àquela casa, afinal o vinho no tapete poderia ser facilmente confundido com sangue.

— Você está com alguma ideia na sua cabecinha que não consegue desfazer-se — ele encostou o dedo em sua têmpora, antes de tomar assento ao seu lado no sofá, tomando um gole generoso do vinho.

A garrafa foi posta na mesa de centro, pois era óbvio que Sirius não tomaria apenas um gole de vinho. Ele não fazia muito mais além de participar das reuniões, ficar informado, ajudar a limpar a casa com muita má vontade, alimentar Buckbeak/Whiterwings e beber.

Era uma vida um pouco solitária se não fosse pelos membros da Ordem visitando-o de tempos em tempos. Quem mais aparecia por ali eram Remus e ela.

— Ele me rejeitou — ela deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar, enquanto tomava um gole bem raso do vinho, apreciando o seu gosto amargo — Talvez ele tenha uma namorada.

Sirius riu com vontade, como se a ideia fosse absurda demais.

— O quê? — Tonks perguntou, na defensiva.

— Nada, me desculpe — ele disse rapidamente, ficando contemplativo de repente — Estava pensando que poderia ser Héstia?

— Héstia claramente está interessada nele. Você viu como eles conversam? — ela precisou conter-se para não bufar — Mas também poderia ser Emmeline.

— Emmeline Vance? — perguntou Sirius, dando outro gole do vinho.

Ele dava goladas longas demais e já precisava encher a sua taça outra vez.

Talvez seu objetivo fosse terminar com todos os vinhos da adega, pensando nas vezes em que eles foram usados para comemorações escabrosas ou as vezes em que foi negado de tomá-los.

Imaginava o que faria se seus pais fossem os monstros que os Black eram e se ela fosse obrigada a retornar à casa que cresceu, depois de fugir aos 15 anos.

Ela provavelmente faria pior que Sirius.

— É, você sabe. Eles pareciam tão amigos enquanto estávamos planejando o resgate de Harry da casa dos tios dele — ela comentou, sentindo-se uma criança tola.

— O amor é uma merda — Sirius disse e então apontou para a sua taça —, mas esse vinho é realmente bom.

Tonks soltou uma risada leve, entendendo a indireta e tomando um longo gole do vinho, tentando apreciá-lo melhor do que estava fazendo.

— Você já amou alguma vez na vida? — ela perguntou.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a própria taça de vinho, antes de voltar os seus olhos para o fogo da lareira — felizmente desativada do Ministério.

— É tão inacreditável eu responder que já? — Sirius olhou para ela.

Tinha dor em seus olhos.

Ela obviamente tinha morrido durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa.

Ou talvez eles tivessem sido separados depois de sua prisão e ela seguiu a sua vida.

Não. Ela morreu durante a Primeira Guerra. Conseguiu ler isso nos olhos dele, nas palavras não ditas.

— Como ela era? — Tonks perguntou, suavemente.

— Marlene McKinnon — ele voltou a olhar para a lareira, soltando o ar ao dizer o nome dela — Nós estudamos juntos. Ela entrou na primeira Ordem da Fênix com o resto de nós. Ela era incrível, conseguia derrubar cinco Comensais da Morte experientes sem ajuda.

Um potencial perigo para o reinado de Voldemort.

Era basicamente o resumo do motivo pelo qual os integrantes da Ordem morreram da primeira vez, certo?

Fabian e Gideon Prewett. Edgar Bones. Caradoc Dearborn. Dorcas Meadowes. Lily e James Potter. Marlene McKinnon.

— Nós perdemos tempo demais — ele disse, virando a taça em suas mãos, como se fosse um copo de whiskey, o que ele provavelmente preferia — Pensávamos que amor não era a nossa praia.

Sirius olhou significativamente para ela, como se estivesse tentando passar uma mensagem. Mesmo sem a mente enevoada causada pelo vinho, ela demoraria para entender de quem ele falava.

— Ah — ela fez apenas — Não é a praia dele?

— Ele não tem namorada — ele disse — Nunca teve. Remus sempre se negou a amar porque... acha que não é merecedor.

— Por ser lobisomem — Tonks completou — Ele acha que vai machucar alguém.

Sirius deu de ombros, como se dissesse "Eu sei. É bem idiota, não é?".

— Quando James e Lily estavam vivos — ele engoliu em seco, aquelas palavras ainda eram difíceis de serem ditas em voz alta —, conseguíamos pôr um pouco de senso na cabeça dele. Nós o convencemos a sair com Dorcas Meadowes umas semanas antes que ela fosse assassinada, mas não passou disso.

Tonks sentiu o estômago afundar.

Era mais fácil lidar com Emmeline Vance ou Héstia Jones, caso fosse uma delas, mas uma pessoa morta, que morreu fazendo o que eles estavam fazendo naquele momento... era impossível.

— Eu nunca o vi olhar para alguém como olha para você — Sirius disse, afastando completamente as inseguranças dela — Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou do seu lado, mas eu não sou Lily e James, então se você realmente gosta dele...

— Eu gosto — Tonks interrompeu-o, fazendo-o sorrir.

— Então você vai ter bastante trabalho para convencer aquele cabeça dura — ele completou.

Sirius deu um último generoso gole em sua taça, deixou-a em cima da mesa de centro e então levantou-se, despreocupadamente. De qualquer forma, seria Kreacher quem teria que colocar as coisas no lugar mesmo.

Tonks permaneceu sentada no sofá depois que ele subiu as escadas, segurando a sua taça de vinho quase vazia, olhando para a lareira acesa.

Apesar de toda a conversa que tiveram, ela só conseguia pensar uma coisa.

"Certo, então ele não tem namorada".


End file.
